Craftendo/Episode 3 - Rainbow
'''Rainbow '''is the third episode of season 1 in the show Craftendo. Script/Story Ice woke up, out of breath. He was on a concrete floor. Was it all a lie? The plan and everything? Just a symphony of hope in his head? However, when he picked up his head, he saw he was in the Siren living quarters. Indigo came in the room with water. ---- Indigo: Yikes. I may have injected you too much. Ice: Wait.. you got me.. HIGH?! Indigo: Correct. We figured that's the only way you would figure it out, and I'm guessing you did? Ice: Yes, I did.. but it felt so... real. We flew out to see my cousin in Australia who reminded me what happened.. I don't even think I have a cousin, I am very confused?? Indigo: As you should be. You probably have a part of your brain that holds knowledge, which made it seem like it was an actual living person when you were high. We're ready now though, ready to make those machines. Ice: U-uh yeah.. that's a bit messed up though man, don't do that again. Indigo: I do what needs to be done. Remember, 1.6 Billion US Dollars Ice swallowed, and remembered the prize. Ice went down to the lab and started work. Luke looked over and said something. ---- Luke: Now that we have you, we're unstoppable. Indigo: He's right. You are the key to this whole thing Ice: *smirks* We're going to be gods. ---- Meanwhile... (New Character) Shows Tyler Fox in his company building, Rainbow Corp. It shows Tyler going downstairs, to his meeting room. There were several individuals in the meeting. ---- BuisinessMan1: Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? We may be fighting against nothing... Tyler: I'm positive. I witnessed a dead man walk into Siren... this may be one huge conspiracy, but we're fighting the good fight. Now, let us get started. ---- Tyler pulls down the projector, and turns on the projector. He points at the projector screen, which shows Ice walking into Siren Tyler: This photograph was taken yesterday, which as we all know, Ice died 3 days ago. You can also see a strange wig in his right hand, which is most likely a disguise he's pulling off. BuisinessMan2: But, why would he fake his death? Tyler: That's the part I don't know. My guess is that he's planning to do something big, something along the lines of Oasis. BuisinessMan2: Look, Tyler, I think you're a great guy and all, but I'm not going to go through with this. I'm out. Tyler: No, please! I need all the help I can get! BuisnessMan3: We're all out man. Sorry. Tyler: Cowards... ---- Tyler walks out of Rainbow Corp as it is raining. Tyler was very dissapointed and sad. There's an old man outside with a mug, begging for change. ---- Griff: Excuse me sir, do you have any spare change? Tyler: I do now... here you go *gives old man 100 US Dollars* Griff: Oh my! Thank you so much sir! This is going to a good cause, I can assure you, you will not be dissapointed! Tyler: Alright, champ. *smokes cigarette* ---- Meanwhile... ---- Ice: I'm nearly done making the machine. All I need to do is put in the magnetic pu-- *A knock on the front gates of Siren is heard* Indigo: Shit... let me get this. Keep working. ---- Indigo walks up to the Siren gates and opens them, revealing Tyler was there. ---- Indigo: Good evening Tyler Fox! How is the buisiness going? Tyler: It's doing fine. Hey look, can I come inside for a second? Indigo: W-well we're going to be closing soon *swallows* so I'd rather you n-not Tyler: You'd rather me not, but I'd rather I do. ---- Tyler walks inside. ---- Tyler: Prince Icing.. Indigo: I-I'm sorry? Tyler: Where is he? Indigo: His body? Oh it was lowered down a uh... few days ago. Tyler: Let me see it Indigo: I'm sorry sir, I cannot do that for you. Tyler: Alright, if you won't show me the body, just tell me why you did it... Indigo: Listen Tyler, I don't know what those paranoid crooks at Rainbow Corp told you, but we are doing nothing wrong, so I'd suggest you stop treating me as if I'm a criminal, and bug off. Tyler: Ok. Fine. I should've figured you wouldn't tell me, but o-- Indigo: Gone. You're all going to be gone. That's all you need to know. Unfortunately, nobody will listen to you, so tough luck trying to take us down. You realize how crazy you sound? Heh... enjoy your buisiness as it lasts. Happy? Tyler: I-I... *runs out the door* ---- Tyler runs out of the Siren gates and then dashes back to his office. He grabs a pen, and rips out a random peice of paper from something, then starts writing "It's all going to be gone". He is panting as he attempts to gather his thoughts. Meanwhile... ---- Indigo: Carry on, he's gone. I scared him off. Luke: We heard you, you know. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Indigo: Who would honestly believe him. His buisiness will get shut down, because everyone will think he's insane, and then he won't have any leads. ---- Silence fills the room. Indigo just sits down and smokes a cigar, making a disgusted face.